I'll Protect The Phoenix Queen
by TheNamesRubiXP
Summary: Pitch is back, looking for The Phoenix Queen...the only one who can use the most powerful and deadly sword in existence, The Enchanted Sword. He wants to use her to defeat the Guardians, but they intend to get her to help them defeat Pitch once and for all. Will it end well? And will she agree to return to her duties as The Phoenix Queen? Revenge is the only thing on her mind. JxOC
1. Chapter 1

_**(A/N: Hey everyone, my new ROTG story...enjoy)**_

* * *

"I feel it...in my belly," North patted his stomach several times with a confident yet concerned expression plastered on his face.

"North...listen mate. You may have been right about Pitch returning before, but you also said he was back two weeks ago when you had a feeling in your belly. But you were wrong," Bunny shook his head, getting quite annoyed by all the false alarms that had already delayed him during the week he had to prepare for Easter.

Pitch hadn't showed his face since Jack Frost was recruited a Guardian. North had called them all over to his Workshop six times this month but he didn't want to ignore the feeling in his belly. It was too risky. Pitch had sworn that he would be back, which had slightly worried

"North...I want to believe you but I don't know if I can," Tooth hovered above the wooden flooring infront of the man kids knew as Santa.

Her green arms were folded over her sunflower coloured chest, her feathered tail twitching. She didn't want to anger or even upset North but she worked every night and it wasn't practical. Tooth feared that if she spent too much time depending on North's predictions the children would stop believing in her. They all came too close to that before.

"I'm sorry big guy but, enough's enough. Pitch isn't coming back," The boy in the blue hoodie kicked at the floor shaking his snowy head slowly.

His weight was supported by the wooden staff stood next to Sandy. The little gold man shrugged with doubt, dust flying around him making a shimmering sound.

"Look! Wait a minute! Just wait!," North sighed with guilt. "I'm sorry. I have messed everyone around...blame the belly," He chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.

Jack furrowed his brows as he looked down at his leg which was being lightly patted by an unknown source.

"Oh, what is it Sandy?" He questioned, kneeling to his friends height.

A small plump finger pointed up, towards the moon which shone above them. Jack stood back to his full height, ignoring the arguments going on between Tooth, North and Bunny. His eyes widened with wonder, a gasp escaping his lips.

"Uhhh...guys? The man in the moon!" Jack howled, finally managing to draw them away from what they were squabbling over.

Everyone instantly tuned to face the spot where the moons light always focused on...except this time the beam created a bigger circle of light.

"Why is it bigger than usual?" Tooth asked, Baby Tooth nodding also wanting to know the reason.

"Maybe he has more to tell," North raised his eyebrows.

Three figures started to form in the center of light. Pitch was one of them, what seemed strange was that he was fighting a mysterious girl who held a sword.

"You were right," Bunny's ears perked up and his tail started to twitch.

"I told you!" North stroked his recently slightly cut beard.

"What's that sword?" Tooth motioned to the second image bathing in the light.

North stared at it, wide eyed as if someone had threatened to kill him. He took a step back, blue orbs focused on the blade.

"The enchanted sword," He whispered. "Only one person in existence can use that sword...and even he died using it. She must be the new wielder!" He motioned to the owner of the hands grasping the sword.

Jack stared at her, it was like he had seen her before, not met her but seen her. Suddenly the realization hit him.

"Hey! That's the Phoenix Queen!"

Quizzical looks were sent his way.

"You guys haven't heard of the Phoenix Queen?" Jack huffed. "I guess it's story time. Well first off...her real name is Morgan and she became The Phoenix Queen at the age of 15, I think it was 15 anyway. She lived in the village of Windy Hill where, unfortunately, her house burnt down in a fire. Luckily her family lived, thanks to her. After than she disappeared and no one knew where she went. I found out that The Man In The Moon made her The Phoenix Queen when I got bored and went through a few books in your library. She was the first person to fight and defeat Pitch before the dark ages. But after Pitch regained his strength, he fought her again...and she lost. She ran in fear and has been wandering the streets as a normal citizen," Jack let out a long and needed breath.

"Well...by the looks of what The Man In The Moon has shown us, Pitch is after her, which means we need someone to go find her and bring her here," Tooth nodded, as if she had just set one of her fairies a tooth destination.

"I'll do it!" Jack jumped at the chance.

"Woah woah woah. Why you? Why not Sandy or me?" Bunny pointed to himself, looking irritated.

"Because Sandy has dreams to make and you...well...no reason really I just think I should be the one to bring her here since I know the most about her," He shoved one hand in his hoodie pocket.

Bunny opened his mouth as if he was about to retaliate, but was cut off by North.

"Look, we don't have much time. Jack, you go and make sure you bring her back, you know what she looks like?" North took a peek behind him, noticing the picture fading.  
Jack nodded confidently. North reached behind him and pulled out the travel globe, handing it to Jack.

"Take it, and be back as soon as possible,"

Jack stared into the clear orb, frost beginning to climb up the glass edges.

"I will,"

And with that, Jack took off to find Morgan, The Phoenix Queen.

* * *

_**(A/N: Hope you liked the first chapter. Please R&R)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**(A/N: Hello people and welcome to chapter 2!)**_

* * *

Jack walked through the busy streets, un-noticed by the people that didn't believe he existed, except for most the children who's jaws dropped as he passed them. His mind wandered to the many books he had read. The Phoenix Queen was a big part of Guardian history, she defeated Pitch and maybe she can do it again. He imaged the power she must have, that power must be another reason Pitch was looking for her. Jack was suddenly snapped out of his day dream when his chest collided with something hard causing him to fall back onto the floor that would have felt cold to anyone else. He picked up his staff and pushed himself up, looking down at the figure below who had been ignored by anyone walking past.

"I'm sorry," He offered his hand to the stranger offering to help them up.

A lily-white hand accepted his offer and the hands owner was pulled to their feet.

"I'm sorry, I didn't look where I was going," A British accent apologized.

Jack shook his head "No, no it was me-wait, you can see me? You're like...17. It's rare for a 17 year old to believe in me...kid's only recently started believing in me!" He pushed the womans shoulder length dark chocolate brown locks from her face to get a better look at her facial features.

"Morgan! It's you! Oh my g- I'm sorry I didn't prepare myself. I knew I was going to meet you but- It's really you...You look older...taller," He ran a hand through his white hair and let out a puff of air.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about. I don't know who you are," She stuttered, her brown orbs staring at the ground. "And if I were you I'd put some shoes on...you must be freezing,"

Jack's smile slowly began to drop as confusion took over his mind.

"What? I know you're The Phoenix Queen I've read about you. Why are acting like you're not?"

"Like I said, I don't know who you are, I'm sorry Jack Frost-"

"Aha!" Jack cheered with excitement. "You do know who I am, look I can't explain it to you now but I need you to come back to North's so we can tell you everything that's gone on. The Man In The Moon sent me,"

Morgan looked him in his begging blue eyes that were overflowing with hope. Neither were worried about creating a scene or blocking people from walking because no adults believed in Jack and no one knew about Morgan.

"Jack, please just go. I'm here for a reason, and that reason is so I can live without all this Guardian business, I was finished with that hundreds of years ago," She dusted off her black t-shirt.

Jack began to tap his foot, he didn't want to sound rude or demanding but he felt like he would have to continue to be pushy.

"Well if you don't come with me, this 'Guardian business' is going to get worse. Please come to North's with me so Tooth, North, Sandy, Bunny and I can explain it to you. If you still want to leave after, you can. Deal?" He rose his snowy eyebrows and pursed his lips.

Morgan shook her head.

"No, Jack I-"

"It's about the Guardian Sword and Pitch...so you know it must be important,"

Minutes of silence past. Morgan was thinking over what had happened with Pitch before the dark ages, the two battles between them, the one she had won and the one she had lost. She feared Pitch as he was the only person that had forced her into hiding because she did fear he would look for her and end her exsistence...but she felt as if she had grown stronger throughout time. She was willing to push that fear away and get her revenge.

"Fine. I'll help you," She let out a sigh.

Jack smiled wide.

"Thanks. Oh! And when we get back, North might go all 'what is your center?' on you, just a warning," He nodded seriously.

Jack took Morgan's hand and lead her into a deserted alley way. He reached behind him and grabbed the large globe once again. Jack threw it at the wall and looked towards Morgan who stared in amazement.

"Woah! It's so...magical!" She cried out.

He chuckled as a response.

"You're still like a 15 year old aren't you?" Jack shook his shaggy white hair with a smile.

"I haven't seen anything like it in years," Morgan admitted.

In the portal created by the globe North's workshop faintly glowed. Morgan took a step away from the image.

"I don't think I want to go through, i-it looks dangerous," She muttered, rubbing her right arm with a look of nervousness casted over her face.

"It's ok...It's like walking through a wall of dust," He tried to explain.

"I don't really walk through dust regularly," Morgan raised an eyebrow.

Jack held out his hand.

"If you want you can hold my hand, it's not that bad, I promise," He reassured.

Morgan glanced at his hand...eventually placing hers in Jack's again. Anyone else would feel the chill, but since she was the Phoenix Queen who had the power over fire and who's body already had a high temperature, she felt normal. But Jack's hand felt...almost like a humans temperature. Morgan's hand heated his own, combining it with the chill made it average. Jack nodded slowly and lead the worried saviour into the vortex.

* * *

_**(A/N: Chapter 2 done! Hope you enjoyed it, please leave a review on the way out xD)**_


End file.
